Split Decision Redux
by black lady knight
Summary: redux of season one episode 21 same 'verse as Honor Code Redux and Coda Honor Code Redux slash McGee x Palmer Gibbs x Tony Gerald x Ducky mpreg talked about but not seen
1. Chapter 1

Note – This is a redux of season one episode 21, the episode with the ATF lady and the first episode with Jimmy Palmer. This is in the same 'verse as Honor Code Redux and Coda to that fic but you don't have to read those to understand this one

Prologue

Even under the waning of the moon, the cat's vision is as clear as if it was day.

The streets he can investigate later, right now the woods receive his attention.

His paws hardly make a sound as Binx the cat familiarizes himself with his new surroundings.

A cool breeze rustles the leaves and branches as it cuts through Binx's short black fur.

He stops for a moment as the feeling of being watched enters his mind but when he looks around there is no one there.

Shaking it off as a product of his imagination, Binx keeps walking the ground and occasionally climbing trees to get a broader view on things.

He jumps down from one of those trees on to the forest floor.

Immediately his fur stands on edge.

Ever so slowly, Binx turns around coming to face a wolf standing just two feet away.

The wolf was a small adult with fur the color of sepia.

His eyes glowed yellow as the wolf looked down at Binx.

Despite this, the cat was not afraid.

If anything, looking into the wolf's eyes calmed him.

Binx sits down and opens his mouth to speak but the wolf beats him to it.

The growling coming from the wolf vibrates Binx to his bones.

Closing his mouth, it takes all his effort not to shake.

Then the wolf leaps.

Binx runs to the nearest trees as the wolf sails over the place the cat was and attacking the grizzle bear that was standing up right about to strike.

From up the tree, the cat watches the fight.

The bear is knocked into the tree and looks up at Binx.

Before the bear can start climbing, the wolf goes after him.

It was during this chaos that Binx ran safely away.

As he comes to the edge of the woods, the cat stops, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

Then the cat begins to change.

Morphing smoothly and quick, where was once a cat named Binx is now a human male.

The man stands up straightening his clothes in the process.

He pulls the car keys out of his pocket and heads for the car parked close by.

Starting the car up, he drives to the only place he knows that can help him.

Tony DiNozzo awakes alone in bed to the sound of the ringing doorbell.

Grumbling under his breath, the very special agent gets up and heads down stairs in only his sweat pants.

He meets Gibbs at the front door.

Tony glares tiredly at the older man before opening the door.

"McGee?"

"Hi, Tony. Gibbs."

"What are you doing here so late, Tim?" Tony asks not whined no matter what anyone else said. "Don't you know it's a school night?"

"Yeah. Sorry about it being so late but this couldn't wait until morning,"

"Come in, Tim," Gibbs says and walks towards the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Sure, Gibbs," McGee says as he passes Tony to come inside.

Tony closes the door behind him making McGee jump in the process.

"A little jumpy, are you?" Tony asks escorting McGee to the kitchen. "What have you been up to tonight?"

"Well…" McGee stalled as he took a seat at the kitchen table. "Binx went patrolling tonight in the woods."

"Are you nuts?" Tony asks pissed off. "There are dangerous things out there."

"I know, Tony," McGee says as he looked up at the man. 'That's why I here."

Gibbs hands McGee a mug of coffee before asking, "What did you see?"

"A wolf,"

Gibbs and Tony exchanges glances and sit down at the table.

"Are you sure, Tim?" Tony asks. "It could have been a coyote."

"It was a wolf," McGee says taking a sip of coffee.

"How can you be sure?" Tony asks. "It's dark and you would have been far enough away to make the mistake…"

"I was close enough to tell the difference," McGee says.

"How close?" Tony asks. "Did it hurt you?"

"He didn't hurt me," McGee states defensively. "He protected me from a bear."

"Alright, Tim," Gibbs says. "If he did do that, why are you telling us?"

"I left when he was in the middle of fighting the bear," McGee says. "I don't want him to die because of me."

"Ok," Gibbs says standing up. "I'll go see if I can find him."

"Thanks, Gibbs," McGee says to the man going out the garage then stands up and heads for the door.

"Tim," Tony starts stopping the other man's progress. "Why don't you stay here until he comes back?"

"I don't want to keep you awake any more than I already have," McGee says.

"Nonsense," Tony says walking towards McGee. "Anyway I won't go back to sleep until he comes back so I wouldn't mind the company."

"Oh. Ok. Sure,"

"Good," Tony says and walks back towards the kitchen. "Want to play blackjack while we wait?"

"I don't know how to play,"

"Don't worry, McGee," "I'll teach you."

The sun is just rising when Gibbs returns.

He closes the front door when he sees McGee sleeping on the couch.

"He fell asleep an hour after you left," Tony says from the kitchen.

Gibbs looks at the other man sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee.

"Did you find anything?"

"A dead grizzle bear with wolf bites and blood on him," Gibbs says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Hope the wolf's alright," Tony says standing up and walking to the sink. "It will destroy McGee if he's not."

"Didn't find the wolf's body so he seemed to have survived,"

"Good," Tony says and dumps out his cold coffee.

"Tony?" Gibbs asks coming up to the other man from behind. "I'm sorry I left last night."

"You should be," Tony says as he washes out his coffee mug. "If I didn't know any better, I swear you were cheating on me with that boat of yours."

"I would never cheat on you," Gibbs confidently says.

"I know," Tony says turning off the water and setting the mug aside. "It was my nightmares* that made you leave."

Gibbs wraps his arms around Tony's waist and whispers into his neck, "I should have stayed."

Tony turns around and puts his arms around Gibbs' neck.

Going in for a kiss, Tony says, "You can make it up to me upstairs in the shower."

Gibbs kisses Tony then says, "Love to,"

As the pass through the living room, Tony stops to look down at McGee.

Tony looks over at Gibbs who's by the stairs.

"We're keeping him, right?" Tony asks.

"He's not a lost dog, Tony," Gibbs scolding the other man.

Tony looks back down at McGee before looking at Gibbs again then he says, "Isn't he?"

End of Prologue

* - because of what happened in the last episode in the sewer tunnels

I have to watch this episode again before I can write the next chapter so it will be sometime next week before I'm going to update this.

Slight crossover at the beginning of this because of Binx but can anyone tell me where he's from? (PM me the guesses. Don't want to give away the surprise that I won't get into until Code to Sub Rosa.)

Anyway…

Random fact – there's no proper name for the back of the knee

It's true.

Someone should really do something about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Did I mention this is an AU? 'Cause that's kind of important to know for this chapter.

Chapter one

Tony walks down the stairs to the smell of bacon in the air.

"Since you let me spend the night," McGee says from standing in front of the stove. "The least I could do was make breakfast,"

"Thanks, McGee," Tony says and takes a seat at the kitchen table.

McGee brings over the plate of bacon placing it on the table before taking a seat himself.

After a few minutes of eating, McGee breaks the silence and grudgingly asks afraid of the answer he might get, "Did Gibbs find anything?"

"A dead bear," Tony responses and takes a sip of his coffee. "Looks like the wolf got away."

"Good," McGee says and turns all his attention on to his breakfast.

"Listen, Tim…" Tony says looking at the other man. "I know you want to go out and try to track the wolf down but I wouldn't."

McGee looks at Tony with a confused look and angrily asks, "Why not?"

"It's dangerous out there, especially for Binx. Just look at what happened last night…" Tony stops suddenly then looks down at his coffee. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Alright, Tony. I won't go out there," McGee concedes. "Morning, Boss."

"McGee," Gibbs says walking into the room and heads straight for the coffee.

He takes a sip of his hot black coffee before looking over at the table and gets a confused look on his face and asks, "Breakfast?"

"McGee made it," Tony says and puts a piece of pancake into his mouth before continuing to talk. "Eat some. It's good."

Gibbs sits down at the table with his coffee before eating a bite of bacon.

"Good job, McGee," Gibbs says and take some more bacon, pancakes and sausage off the middle plate.

"Thanks, Boss," McGee says covering his smile with a bit of sausage.

Gibbs swallows a bit before saying, "I didn't find the wolf,"

"That's what Tony said," McGee says looking down at his plate.

"He could be anywhere," Gibbs continues looking over at McGee.

"I know," McGee says moving some food around on his plate.

"Don't get consumed about finding him," Gibbs says.

McGee looks up at Gibbs before saying, "I won't, Boss,"

"Do something that gets your mind off of it," Tony says taking the dishes over to the sink. "Like jogging or hopscotch."

Gibbs looks over at Tony and opens his mouth to response to the latest nonsense coming from his mate but McGee beats him to it.

"I think I know how to find the terrorist."

"What do we have, Duck?" Gibbs asks coming into Autopsy.

"I believe that Staff Sergeant Grimm was a boxer," Ducky says.

"Good job, Ducky," Gibbs says before Ducky can talk any more and pulls out his cell phone as he walks out into the hall.

The Autopsy doors close as Jimmy walks out of the storage closet.

"I'm sorry about that, Doctor," Jimmy says coming to Ducky's side.

"No problems, my boy," Ducky says before turning towards the young man. "Is there a problem at home?"

"What? No," Jimmy says and bashfully smiles. "My mom just wanted to know how my first day was going. She assumed I was on my lunch break."

"She assumed right," Ducky says.

Jimmy looks surprise then motions to the dead person on the exam table, "But, Doctor, the body…"

"Won't be going anywhere," Ducky says and goes to grab his coat. "Let me treat you to my favorite diner."

Jimmy smiles and has no choice but to say, "Alright, Doctor."

"Lunch will have to wait, Ducky," Gibbs says.

Jimmy sniffs the air.

His eyes glow yellow as he turns to the special agent.

He tilts his head to the side, Jimmy closes his eyes and waits.

Gibbs walks over and places his face near Jimmy's expose neck.

Taking a deep breath of the young man's scent makes Gibbs smiles.

"Alpha," Jimmy says breathlessly.

"Cub," Gibbs growls back.

"Jethro…" Ducky starts. "I didn't know."

"I know, Duck," Gibbs says reassuring the good doctor before he steps back from Jimmy and asks "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I don't tell anyone," Jimmy says completely honest "Never met another one before now."

"When were you bit?"

"I was 15,"

"And you were never found out?" Gibbs asks baffled at the notion that it was possible.

"After it happened, my mom transferred me to a charter high school since my previous school would have been too many people for me to handle when it got close to a full moon."

"Ok," Gibbs says. "Come with me."

"Jethro…" Ducky starts but Gibbs cuts him off.

"I'll have him back in a few hours, Duck."

Then Gibbs pauses and adds on with a smirk, "Almost it the same condition he's leaving here with."

"I sure hope so," Ducky says to Gibbs then looks to his assistant. "We'll do lunch some other time."

"Lunch?" Jimmy asks in a haze and looks back at the M.E. "Oh, right. Yes, doctor, lunch later."

Ducky watches Jimmy follow Gibbs to the elevator like a puppy following his master.

The old M.E. only can hope that the master know how to take care of properly.

"Hey, McGee," Tony says coming into the bullpen and over to the man sitting at Gibbs' desk. "Any progress?"

"Bringing it online now," McGee says. "Searching through yearbook photos from every British university taken between eighty seven and ninety seven will take a while." *

"But it will be worth it," Gibb says walking up with Jimmy behind him. "That's great work, McGee." *

"Anytime, Boss," * McGee says looking up at Gibbs then he looks behind the agent at Jimmy whose focus is on the floor. "Boss?"

"Tony. McGee. Meet Ducky new assistant, Jimmy Palmer," Gibbs says. "Jimmy, meet Tony DiNozzo and Tim McGee."

"Hey," Tony says holding out a hand that Jimmy reluctantly shakes. "Next to meet you."

"Thanks," Jimmy says then after a beat adds, "You too."

Then Jimmy looks at McGee who stands up from Gibbs' chair.

"Hi," McGee says smiling.

"Hi," Jimmy responses with his own smile.

"Boss?" McGee says and looks over at Gibbs who's taken his sit back. "He's the…"

"I know that, McGee," Gibbs says not looking at the man but focusing on the file in his hand. "It's been handled."

"Oh," McGee says and turns his attention back at Jimmy smiles. "Good."

Tony watches McGee and Jimmy walk down the hall.

"What is that all about?" Kate asks walking up to him.

"McGee just found his mate,"

"Really?" Kate asks not jealous, not at all. "Good for him,"

"That's the fax from AFIS?" Gibbs asks coming up to them.

"Oh," Kate says looking down at the papers in her hand. "Yes."

"We don't have to do this right now," McGee says.

His voice pierces thought the darkness of the room.

Jimmy kisses him.

"We can go slower if you want."

Again Jimmy kisses him.

"There's no need to rush this."

"Tim,"

"Yeah, Jimmy?"

Jimmy smiles before he says, "Shut up and kiss me."

McGee smiles and does do just that.

End of Chapter One

And that's where I'm ending it 'cause I can't write a sex scene to save my life.

Let's just say they'll be busy for a while.

In other news, going out of town for Thanksgiving so the next chapter won't be coming out until the end of next week.

* - the first one is almost a direct quote with a little bit tacked on the end while the other two are direct quotes from the episode.

Random fact – Domestic house cats can't be vegetarians but dogs can.

Something to chew on over the holiday week.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

"Gus?" Gibbs asks as he helps Tony tape a wire to his chest. "Really?"

"What?" Tony asks slipping on his shirt. "I like Gus."

"Ok," Gibbs says and turns to the van equipment.

Tony looks over at Gibbs' back.

"So…" Tony starts carefully clearing the air of uncertainty that comes between them right before either goes undercover. "Jimmy and McGee?"

"Yes," Gibbs' voice cold and distant to anyone who didn't know him, who couldn't hear the worry that was present.

Tony smiles at the concern his mate feels for him then continues to talk, "And Jimmy's the wolf from last night?"

"Yes," Gibbs repeats in the same voice as before but this time with annoyance that can be clearly heard by all.

"So this weekend you're going to take Jimmy out to show him around," Tony state knowing that it was true.

"That's the plan," Gibbs answers as if a question was asked.

"And I get to babysit McGee," Tony continues as if he wasn't interrupted. "Now we have to keep him."

Gibbs watches Tony get out of the van and walk away with his mind on just how to get McGee on his team permanently.

Kate pulls out her cell phone as she walks out of the gym.

Hitting speed dial number one, Kate holds the phone up to her ear waiting for it to connect as she fishes her keys out of her purse.

"Hello?" half asked by the voice on the other end sounding younger than the phone's owner should be.

"McGee?" Kate asks stopping at her car. "Why are you answering Gibbs' phone?"

"I'm still going over the yearbook pictures," McGee says in a rush trying to defend his actions then turn the conversation away from him. "Gibbs and Tony aren't back yet."

"Ok," Kate says as she opens the car door and gets in. "Can you check Army Corporal Patty McClain's alibi?"

"Alright," McGee says. Over the phone, Kate can hear the rustling of paper before McGee gets back on the line, "What's the alibi?"

"She said she was at a motel with her boyfriend because he was shipping out to Iraq the next day," Kate says then closes her car door.

"What's her boyfriend's name?"

"Army Corporal Thomas McKenzie," McGee says carefully to the desk clerk over the phone so there is no misunderstanding.

It takes a few moments before the desk clerk answers, "At 7pm, he checked in with a woman."

"Can you describe the woman?" McGee asks then sees Jimmy walking towards him.

The desk clerk is talking but to McGee it sounds like a drone as Jimmy comes to a stop just out of his reach.

Jimmy smiles at McGee then walks away.

The desk clerk's voice cuts through McGee's not so pure thoughts, "Does that help you, sir?"

"Yes, thank you," McGee quickly says and hangs up the phone before following Jimmy into the interior elevator.

The elevator doors close just as Jimmy pulls McGee in for a kiss.

"I don't trust her," Tony says seconds after he closes the van's side door.

"Didn't stop you from flirting with her," Gibbs says with his back towards Tony as he puts things away.

"That was when I thought she was a suspect," Tony says justifying his action as he sits down in the passenger's seat and looks out the window. "You know I didn't mean it."

"Then you'll want this back," Gibbs says holding out the gold necklace but not looking at Tony.

Tony smiles and turns to Gibbs before saying, "Of course,"

Gibbs turns to Tony and smiles back then he helps Tony put the necklace back on taking the time to kiss him on the neck before sitting in the driver's seat.

"I don't trust her either," Gibbs says starting up the van. "So you'll keep her busy talking while I check her out."

Not believing what he just heard, Tony looks at his mate and asks, "You trust me alone with her?"

"In the middle of the bullpen with witnesses all around…" Gibbs says then pulls out into traffic. "Yeah Tony, I trust you."

Tony smiles and says, "Love you too, Jet."

"I can see why you took off that necklace," Agent Stone says standing in the middle of the bullpen after Gibbs walked off. "No one would have messed with an alpha's mate."

"Yes, well…" Tony starts as he fingers the necklace unconsciously. "That's not always the case. A rival alpha has been known to kill the alpha's mate."

Confused, Stone turns to the very special agent and asks, "What will that do?"

"Drive the alpha crazy," Tony says sitting down at his desk. "Then the rival can kill him taking over the pack without much resistance."

"That works?" Tony could hear the hope in her voice and the wheels turning in her head.

"If the alpha wasn't liked all that much, maybe," Tony says giving all his attention to his computer. "But then maybe the rival would be torn limb from limb."

Stone swallows hard as she looks away not seeing Tony smirking at her discomfort and wait in silence for Gibb to return.

"What's the name?" asks the man on the big screen in MTAC.

"Melinda Stone," Gibbs says.

"Yeah, she's one of my agents," the guy says.

"You don't sound happy about that," Gibbs says.

"Last of her few opts were…how can I put this?"

"Hinky,"

"Yeah," The guys says with a slight nod. "Too many things didn't add up,"

"Is she a killer?"

"I would say no…"

"But?" Gibbs asks knowing that there's more to this.

"Right now I wouldn't be surprised at what she's capable of,"

"So why haven't you taken her down?"

"We need to find out who her partner is,"

"Could have just been her and Grimm,"

"I doubt it," The guy says. "What we need is bait. Make her call out any more partners she has."

Gibbs smile and asks, "What do you have in mind?"

End of Chapter Two

One more chapter then an epilogue or a coda I don't know which.

Random fact –Australia was created by the British as a penal colony.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

"I'm so sorry I got distracted," McGee says getting into Kate's car.

"It's ok, McGee," Kate says absentmindedly as she starts the car.

McGee continues not hearing Kate's disinterest, "I was talking with the desk clerk then…"

Kate looks over at the junior agent and asks, "What?"

McGee blushes before admitting, "Jimmy walked up,"

Kate laughs as she pulls out into traffic.

"Enough said," she says turning a corner. "After this, you will spend the next few days alone getting it out of you system so you won't be distracted all the time."

"Really?" McGee asks looking hopefully at the female agent then sighs with relief, "'Cause that would be great."

"Gibbs will understand," Kate continues. "But Tony will give you a hard time."

"Great," McGee says slumping down into his seat and looks out the window at the scenery flying by distracting him from thoughts of things to come.

"Good luck, boss," Tony says and hangs up the phone.

Taking a seat in the arm chair, Tony closes his eyes and takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

For an abandon building, its' offices sure did sound lived in. From the humming of the monitors that are keeping track of the opt, to the gargling coming from the coffee machine pouring out the marines' life source and the all too loud beating of Tony's heart.

"They have Agent Gibbs and Stone in the car," an ATF agent's voice pierces through Tony's thoughts. "They should be here shortly."

Tony opens his eyes and looks over at the male agent. "Ok. Thanks." Tony looks away to stare at the blank wall in front of hi, losing himself in his thoughts that he doesn't relies he is fingering his necklace with his left hand and that Gibbs' ring noticeable on his middle finger.

"Everything will be ok," the agent says trying to comfort the worried NCIS very special agent but Tony's not having any of that.

"I'll believe that when this is over," he says and goes back to thought on all the things that can go wrong in the next hour.

"They're here," the male ATF agent announces.

"Get ready, Kate," Tony says into his cell phone.

"I will when you hang up the phone, DiNozzo," Kate's voice laced with annoyance.

"Right," Tony says with an embarrassing smile. "Good luck."

Tony can hear Kate smile through the phone before saying, "Thanks, Tony."

Then Tony hears the dial tone as Kate has hanged up.

Closing his cell phone, Tony stares at the scene playing out on the computer monitors, "Now I wait while everyone else does something."

"Cooke shot Gibbs," The male ATF agent says giving the play by play action like a sports announcer. "And Stone is making the call."

"Finally," Tony mumbles under his breath as he jumps out of his chair.

Tony's cell phone rings.

"Hey, McGee. You got her?"

"Yeah, Tony," Probie responses

Tony lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"Good job, Tim," Tony says and hangs up the phone as he walks out of the room.

"Agent Stone," Tony says nodding towards the female ATF agent.

"Agent DiNozzo," Stone says

"You killed Grimm?" Tony asks then looks at her.

"No," Stone says. "McClain did."

"Right," Tony says clearly not believing her then turns to Gibbs.

Tony wipes the little bit of the fake blood off of Gibbs' chin then takes the ring off his left middle finger and puts it on Gibbs' right middle finger.

Tony smiles and asks, "Ready to get out of here?"

Gibbs gives agent Stone a final look before turning all his attention to Tony, "Definitely,"

McGee is taking a moment to look out the window at the city lit up to drive away the darkness when he hears the unmistakable ding of the elevator stopping at this floor.

"McGee," Gibbs says as he walks out of the elevator and into the bullpen with Tony trailing behind him. "What are you still doing here?"

"Just leaving, boss," McGee says and looks over at an approaching figure.

Palmer is walking up to them coming from the interior elevator.

"Hi," Palmer says smiling at McGee.

"Hi," McGee responses in the same matter with a smile all his own.

"You boys have the next two days to yourself," Gibbs says brings the two men's attention away from each other.

Tony picks up where Gibbs left off, "But on Saturday both of you are coming to the house for breakfast."

McGee looks at Palmer before turning his attention to Tony, "Can we make it lunch?"

Tony has to smile at the puppy dog eyes that McGee is giving him, "Sure, McGee."

"Get going already," Gibbs says sitting down at his desk.

"Thanks, Boss," McGee says and grabs Jimmy's hand.

"Thank you, Alpha," Jimmy quickly says as he allows McGee to pull him towards the elevator.

Gibbs watches McGee and Palmer enter the elevator not waiting for the doors to close before starting to make out.

Never before has he felt so old.

Tony's voice interrupts Gibbs' self hating thoughts, "The director wants to see you."

"Go home, Tony," Gibbs says heading towards the stairs.

"I can wait," Tony calls out in the middle of the empty floor.

Gibbs goes back to Tony and gets in close, "Go home and wait for me in bed,"

Tony smiles at his mate and asks in a sultry whisper, "With or without my clothes on?"

"Take a wild guess," Gibbs says before giving Tony a breath taking kiss, "I won't be long."

Tony pulls Gibbs in for a kiss ten fold the one Gibbs gave him before saying, "I love you,"

Gibbs smiles, "Love you, too, Tony."

"He held a gun," Director Tom Morrow says barely letting his office door close before laying in on Gibb.

"Not even for a minute before giving in back to Kate," Gibbs says trying to make it seem like it's not a big deal. From the glare he's receiving back, he can tell this didn't work.

"It's against the law for any amount of time," Tom states telling Gibbs nothing he doesn't already know.

"Then amend the law," Gibbs says as if it was that simple.

"It's not that easy, Gibbs," Tom trying to let Gibbs down easy. "The law is pretty concrete."

Gibbs reacts with anger, "Why have all the lawyers if you're not going to use them?"

"That's what they've been doing for the last few months since you've shown interest in having McGee on your team but so far they've had no results," Tom says then gives Gibbs something else to think about. "He doesn't have to carry a gun to be on a team."

"On my team, he does," Gibbs says shooting down the director's suggestion. "He has to stay,"

Tom sighs then assures the other man, "I'll do the best I can, Gibbs, but it doesn't look good."

"Thank you, Tom," Gibbs says and walks out of the office knowing that the next time they speak the other man will have the answer on keeping McGee

End of story.

Next up – Coda to Bête Noire, the prologue coming out sometime next week I'm aiming for Tuesday but don't quote me on that.

A coda to this story is in the works also.

As for the law talked about in the end of this, that will be explained in 'Sub Rosa Redux'. To the question of when that is coming out – I'm not sure. Sometime after I finish Coda to Bête Noire.

Random fact – Saturn is not the only planet in our solar system that has rings. Faint rings have been found around Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune.


End file.
